


Blood and Love

by hannibalsagent



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gay, Hannigraham as artists, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, WIP, Werewolves, Work In Progress, based similarly to the movie blood and chocolate, but also werewolves are involved, i don't know how many chapters this will have, mostly fluff but has some angst, werewolves and artists
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:26:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28106226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannibalsagent/pseuds/hannibalsagent
Summary: Moving to Wolf Trap, Virginia a young 23 year old artist no other than Will Graham himself hoped to be able to start a new life, far away from any of his family and their issues.However he was in for more than he bargianed for when he meets another young, but 25 year old artist named Hannibal Lector a few years after his move.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 5





	1. The lamb meets the lion

**Author's Note:**

> While watching the movie Blood and Chocolate, it gave me inspiration to write this. I am not sure if any of this will make any sense but I hope it does make a little sense atleast. I hope y'all enjoy.
> 
> I also would like to say regarding certain things, this may not be entirely accurate. I've tried my best but it's not really that easy for me to be accurate in things, whether it be about places or characters personalities.

At this point, Will wouldn't put it past himself to be capable enough to navigate the shadows en route to the building blindfolded; possibly due to his regular visits for the past one year.

He entered the building swiftly and silently, making sure not to catch the attention of any possible passerby. Although he had doubts anyone else would be out and about past midnight besides himself anyway.

Will used his flashlight and the moonlight illuminating the room through the skylight above to navigate his way through the building. Broken glass laid across the ground he stepped on, although that trail would quickly end once he reached the steps. 

A comfortable and perfect spot to draw; the shine of the moon always tended to give him enough light to actually be able to see while he drew in one of his many sketchbooks.

He sat down carefully but comfortably on the top step, and placed his bag beside him. He allowed himself to take a brief moment to take in his surroundings soon after, it really was a beautiful place.

The windows inside were covered in paintings of loup garous and such, with beautiful colors. He was surprised the church was in this sort of shape after 30 years of being abandoned though, but granted it was usually protected. Just not that guarded on saturday nights, which just so happen to be the best nights for trespassing.

Will eventually averted his attention from the interier and back to his bag. He gently pulled out his sketchbook followed by a pencil, and a comic art page of wolves. One of his favourite creatures, along with werewolves, also known as 'loup garous,' his more liked name for them.

He was quick to work, scribbling down in a fresh page. He imagined two wolves growling at eachother, the story being the wolves unable to get along and instead, fight. So that's what he started to work on, in great detail too. It was clear to see that it wasn't his first time drawing, certainly wouldn't be his last.

The silence of the church was strangely comforting, peaceful. All his worries throughout the week always seemed to disappear once he set foot in the building, it was oddly calming. Of course he should've expected it from a place such as this.

Will's peaceful silence was soon to be interrupted however due to the short but loud cry of a bird. He turned his attention to the sound, and watched the obviously startled bird fly away from the indoor balcony right above.

He realized almost immediately that he wasn't as alone as he thought. Something- or someone- was in the building with him. No bird would act in that way unless it got scared unexpectedly. 

Will swallowed before he let out a soft but loud enough, "Hello? Anyone there?" He hoped no one responded, that it was just some wild animal. Although he wasn't sure which would be worse; possibly getting attacked by an animal that could have rabies, or getting arrested for trespassing and having that on his record. He would rather have neither option, to be honest.

A few more seconds of nothing but silence passed and just when Will was relieved, he heard an unfamiliar voice. "You're asking me?" It was clear the stranger had an accent, although Will had trouble placing it. Perhaps danish.

Will gave a annoyed smile as he began to quickly put away his things messily, "Thought I was alone." He didn't bother putting his sketchbook into his bag and instead held onto it, regardless of a few pages almost falling out. He kept it shut to prevent that. 

"Well, you were wrong.. this is a sacred place, you know that right? It's supposed to be protected." The man questioned. 

Will threw his hands up in annoyance, walking towards the exit. "I didn't steal anything." He rolled his eyes, "Are you american? Or perhaps, danish?" 

Without getting- or really wanting- an answer, Will wrapped his fingers around the doorknob of the front door and pushed it open. Just when he did, a gush of wind flew against him. It caused a few of the papers in his sketchbook to slip past his grip and fly inside, he then wished he had just put it in his bag instead.

Will sighed and put his sketchbook into his bag, he didn't want to risk losing more pages. He walked back to find the dropped ones, and stuffed them into his bag with care as he found them.

He knew he was missing about 6 pages and only found 5, he was finding it difficult to find the last. He wasn't sure where it could've ended up, until he noticed a stranger standing infront of where he once sat, looking curiously at the page in his hands.

The mystery man looked quite.. put together, in simple words. He wore a white button-up with the sleeves pulled up to his elbows, blue jeans followed by dress shoes. It seemed as if the man came from a party of sorts, and yet his hair was still slicked back to the side. He looked close to Will's age as well. Will made a mental note about how peculiar the others outfit was, especially in an abandoned building such as this one. He didn't recognize him as a security guard, either.

"I don't want any trouble, I just heard about this place and had to find a way in. Curiosity seemed to have gotten the best of me tonight." Will.. didn't exactly tell the whole truth in that statement, but he preferred keeping it vague enough with his explaination. 

The strangers curious eyes met with his own for a short moment, "What is this?" He gestured to the paper at hand, showing a bit of it to Will- it was his two wolves drawings, it was clear it was nowhere near finished. He only was able to get the outlines of it and a few details before being interrupted.

"Figure studies. A graphic novel," Will told the truth; he enjoyed drawing and artwork of pretty much any kind. So much so he even started his own novel- well, novels, anyway. He took a step towards the man and reached his hand into his bag, pulling out two books. "Like these, actually."

The man tore his eyes away from the page and to the books Will held out. A woman in an old gown, possibly 1980s, was on one of the covers. He was unable to see the titles. "Either of those have wolves in them?"

Will gave a genuine smile, with a nod, "The next one will." He slid the books back into his bags before adding, "My names Will, by the way. Will Graham. I'm just really here for research." 

"And trespassing," The other teased. "A researcher who trespasses, can't say it's the first time I heard of it." 

Will gave an amused chuckle. "This place.. I heard there were places where wolves were almost.. worshipped but I didn't think they meant it literally." He shrugged as he looked around at the artworks on the windows. "Although strictly speaking they're not actually wolves, and instead called loup garous."

The other man perked up at the mention, "Do you mean.. werewolves?"

Will turned his attention back to the other, and shook his head. "Well, not as what you and I may think of. They weren't monsters like people like to claim they were, not in the legends anyway."

"What do you think they were, then?"

"They were.. revered. The best of man, the best of beast as well. Kind of shapeshifters I guess, until they were wiped out unfortunately. You know how the human race can be when it comes to these things."

"Were they best of legends?"

Will nodded. He was happy someone, even though they were strangers, allowed him to talk about his particular interest. "Yeah, they were." He reached for his paper, waiting patiently for the other to finally give back what was his.

The man almost hesitantly gave the page back after giving it a look once more. Will took the chance to place it where it rightfully belonged, in his bag with the rest.

"So, with your comic book-"

"Graphic novel, a big difference," Will corrected.

The stranger looked amused. "It's not about monsters, right?"

Will took a second to think of his next reply and shrugged, "Just us humans, right?"

The other stared blankly, as if he was confused.

"Were you hiding or something? What are you doing here?"

The man turned to leave and already started to walk away, when Will followed.

"Hey, wait, wait, wait- I'm leaving alright, I'm out of here. Just.. please tell me your name, you know mine already so it's only fair."

The man stopped and turned to face Will. "They have names?" He questioned, Will knew what he meant. Wolves. "Why should we, and not them?" He turned again after Will gave a smile, and reached the backdoor.

He pushed it open as he spoke once more, "You know, I'd be careful. It's bad luck to break into a church, even an abandoned one." Once outside he shut the door behind him.

"Wait, hold on, what's your name?" Will called out for the other and followed, more curious than ever. Despite only being 10 or so seconds behind the stranger, once he pushed the door open the man was nowhere in sight. 

He sighed and leaned against the locked gate, looking out into the empty alleyway. He hoped he'd see at least something, just anything to confirm that the stranger wasn't just a figment of his imagination. But atlas, he saw nothing.


	2. The Pamphlet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will couldn't help but think about the stranger he ran into in the abandoned church about a week before. He was curious to not only his name, but who he was. He couldn't recall ever seeing him before that moment, at least not around wolf trap or baltimore, maryland.
> 
> Regardless of the previous distractions, Will took to art inorder to attempt to settle his mind. But unfortunately, it seemed to fail. He only noticed it when he was finished but he ended up sketching the strangers face along with the outfit and such he wore that night they met.
> 
> He wanted to throw it away but instead he hung it up, he was unsure the man was even real at this point but the drawing helped him feel a little more sane.

Will made a quick decision to make a stop at one of his favourite art supply stores, it was usually expensive but worth it. He entered the building and heard the bell ring above him, but he paid no mind to it.

He headed straight to his favourite section with the sketchbooks and paint. He wasn't that experienced with painting however, but he enjoyed it. Most of the time it ended up in a total mess that took hours, sometimes days to clean up completely though.

Normally Will would take his time picking out a sketchbook he'd undoubtly use for as long as he could, but this time he knew which one he liked the most and grabbed a couple. He didn't want to bother staying any longer than he had to, not that he really -had- to in the first place.

He walked up to the counter once the short line disbanded, and placed his items on it. The young woman behind the counter gave Will a brief smile, which he returned. She carefully grabbed one of the sketchbooks and went to ring it up, and to her dismay the cash register refused to scan the item.

"Sir, I'm so sorry," She began, "The register isn't wanting to ring this up, it should just take a few minutes to fix if you'd like to wait."

Will gave a kind smile, "Of course, take your time. I'm in no rush and-" He gestured to the rest of the assumedly empty store. "No one else seems to be either." 

The woman looked relieved as she started to work on the machine, cursing at it under her breath which amused Will. 

Will found it impolite to stare for obvious reasons, and stuffed his hands into his coat pockets, and glanced around at the shelves. Eventually, his gaze fell onto a pamphlet for what looked like an art gallery. Curiously, he picked it up off the counter, and read through it. It was for a nearby gallery, quite close actually. Only about an hour or so away. It showed some of it's artwork, which was full of colour and just overall gorgeous to look at.

The pamphlet was advertising for a art gallery that had just opened up a few days prior, which made him wonder how he hadn't heard about it until now. Then again he didn't leave his house unless it was necessary. 

"Sir," The girl interrupted Will's reading, causing him to turn his attention to her with curious eyes. "It's fixed, I bagged your things already you just need to pay."

Will nodded and placed the pamplet back where he found it. He proceeded to pay and carefully grab the bag from the cashier as he was handed it. "Mind if I ask something?"

The cashier shook her head, "Not at all, sir." 

"You can just call me Will," He suggested, he was never quite fond of being called 'sir'. "I-"

The cashier interrupted, "You can call me Beverly then, since we're on a first name basis." She joked with a light chuckle. 

Will smiled, "Beverly, do you know anything about that art gallery opening up?" He gestured to the pamphlet.

Beverly looked down at what the other gestured at, "Oh, that." She realized, and grabbed it off the counter. She flipped through the pages. "It opened a bit ago. A man named Jack Crawford opened it, actually. Call's it.. evil minds, or something like that. It has some real beautiful yet sometimes messed up paintings, I hear. He is also supposedly in the fbi so I wouldn't be that surprised."

Will raised his eyebrows, "Messed up paintings?"

Bev nodded, "Yeah. Lots of blood, gore. Said to be some of it is inspired by fbi cases, however that's just a rumor. I don't think anyone would be that messed up to do that sort of thing, but some of the paintings are anonymously sent to the gallery, so who really knows?"

"Really? Maybe I should pay a visit to the place."

"You should. I plan to go tomorrow when it opens again, perhaps I can see you there."

Will smiled once again, "I'd love that."

Beverly handed Will the pamphlet, "You can hold onto that, it has alot of information about both Jack and the gallery. It's interesting."

He dropped it into his bag so he didn't lose it, "Thank you, and see you tomorrow." Without waiting for an answer he headed out the door.

Beverly gave a sigh and muttered as he left, "See you tomorrow."


End file.
